Fractured Whole
by Nihil Asara
Summary: Naruto secretly learns Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and creates two friends.  Ranma falls from the sky shortly after a troubled team selection and is transformed into a one tailed kitsune with a gender-switching Jusenkyo curse.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Naruto inspired fanfiction.

This is an AU of sorts, and I do intend to play a bit loosely with the established rules at time, but hopefully nothing outrageous. No super Naruto. No pairings intended at the moment. Also, for various reasons, namely my dislike of writing dialogue or romance for any characters under the age of 16, the graduating class of the Konoha ninja academy will be roughly 16, rather than 12. Ages of various jounin/chuunin will be adjusted accordingly, albeit in a rough fashion.

Intro:

The premise of this story is that Naruto found out how to make shadow clones at the age of eight, but has not yet realized that when they dispel he gains their memories. Furthermore, he has kept his knowledge of shadow clones a secret for the past eight years. Also, no Mizuki scene, thus no knowledge of the nine-tailed kitsune sealed inside him.

Chapter 1: Team Selection

"Team seven under Kakashi Hatake will be Sakura Haruno," Naruto's body shook with excitement, "Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto and Sasuke's heads made mirrored dents in the table, "and Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yes!" A punch caught him from either side.

"Hey, meathead, forget about us?" The pair of redheads flanking him gave him the evil eye, the trio fully tuning out Iruka's continuing announcement.

"O, right." Launching himself onto the table while raising his hand, Naruto took a deep breath. "Iruka-sensei! Can I switch teams?" Laira, the redheaded girl to his right, winced at the over-the-top approach.

Iruka tossed his chair at the boy for interrupting him. "Teams are put together by the Hokage himself. You're all adults now so I don't want to hear any complaining about your teammates." Naruto fell backwards into his charge, pouting. "Now, as I was saying, Team thirteen will be Laira Nannimaya, Nara Shikimaru, and Nakomy Nannimaya, led by Hatake

"I get them both, eh?" said Shikimaru. "Could be worse."

"Your Jounin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Alright everyone, good luck, and DON'T SCREW UP." With that, Iruka shushined out of the classroom in a swirl of leaves. The former students barely had time to begin chattering before the first Jounin entered and departed with his group of three. Kurenai was next to enter, introducing herself in a soft voice that nonetheless carried all the way to the back of the classroom.

"Well I guess this is it, Naruto," said Laira, voice heavy with sadness.

"We knew it couldn't last forever," added Nakomy. Many stared at the overly emotional scene, but only Shikimaru was able to catch the the glitter of half-formed tears in Laira's eyes.

"You should be glad to get away from that idiot," said Sakura scathingly.

Naruto buried the pain that comment gave him and conjured up his best smile. "Don't worry guys, you know me, I'll figure something out. I bet I can convince Kakashi to switch me." Each gave a small nod to him before following Kurenai and Shikimaru.

"What's their problem?" said Sakura. Naruto simply rested his head on the desk as team after team filtered out until only himself, Sakura, and Uchiha remained.

)Time Skip to just after introductions(

"So... Kakashi-sensei. Is there any way I could be on a team with Laira and Nakomy?"

Kakashi's one uncovered eye turned icy and locked him in a stare. "Bit early to be making demands, boy, don't you think? After all, none of you are Genin yet."

"What do you mean we're not Genin!" screeched Sakura. "We passed the test, didn't we? Even the blond idiot."

"Mm," Kakashi took out his orange copy of Icha Icha Paradise. "That was just to make sure you were ready for the real test.

"If it means working with Laira and Naks I'm ready for anything. Bring it on Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically.

"Hmm, we'll see then won't we. Be at training ground nine by at seven o'clock." He walked to the edge of the roof. "By the way, don't eat breakfast. You'll throw up." With that he stepped off the edge of the school roof, book still in hand.

"What's up with you and Laira, Naruto?" asked Sakura. "You in love with her or something?"

"W-what?" Naruto shook his head furiously. "Of course not, don't even talk about that, it'd be way too weird."

"She's too good for you anyways, dobe," said Sasuke.

"Shut up, teme," replied Naruto.

Sakura, after hearing this, came to the obvious conclusion. "Ah!" she cried, pulling at her hair. "I knew it, you're after Sasuke too!" Naruto face-faulted.

)The next day(

"I have here two bells," Kakashi explained. "You have until noon to retrieve one of these bells or you will be sent back to the academy for remedial training."

"But, you're a Jounin!" cried Sakura.

"On average, two out of three academy graduates fail the Genin test. Being a ninja isn't all fun and games, I'm here to make sure you're capable of doing what Konoha requires." The impact of Kakashi's sage advice was mitigated by his continuing focus on a certain orange book. The perverted giggle didn't help either.

Naruto squinted, eyes appearing closed. Solemnly he spoke two words, "I understand." Throwing a vicious right hook at Sasuke he managed to KO the unprepared prodigy.

Kakashi blinked. An even more sure sign of his surprise was the closing of Icha Icha Paradise. "Naruto, why did you just attack your teammate?"

"Well it's obvious isn't it? If there's a second test and that many people fail than this can't be our real team. We just have to pass this test and then we get to pick our own team, without Sasuke-teme!" Naruto nudged the unconscious Sasuke with his foot. "Besides, if there's only two bells, I'd rather me and Sakura pass."

Kakashi pondered this for a moment. In an odd way it really did make sense. Still, it's not as if he really wanted to teach anyone, and technically speaking they did fail the assignment. With one of them already unconscious there would be no teamwork today, at least not between all three. Kakashi struck a sophisticated pose. "You fail."

"WHAT!" Screamed Sakura and Naruto in unison.

)Later that day, at the Ramen Ichiraku restaurant(

"I can't believe I failed!" sobbed Naruto into his ramen bowl.

Naks slapped him on the back. "Cheer up, bro, we'll just tell Kurenai that we want to go back to the academy and we can try and get on a team together in six months."

Naruto's head twisted like the girl in the exorcist. "What do you mean by that? You two didn't pass, did you?" Nakomy couldn't school his expression enough to hide the victory from Naruto. Naruto's only response was to repeatedly bang his head into the counter. Laira slid a napkin underneath him between strikes to muffle the sound.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you tried your best," said Laira. "And with the three of us together, nothing will stop us. Though, I have to admit it was mostly thanks to Nara that we made it through our test. That guy's a genius, even if he does bug the hell out of me."

Nakomy chuckled. "What was it he said, 'troublesome female,' right? If only he knew, ne? Of course, he calls Naruto troublesome too..."

All three paused in their meals. "You don't think he knows, do you?" said Laira.

"No, he can't. We've been careful." Naruto replied.

"Well, either way, that's just another reason for us to drop out of team thirteen," stated Nakomy. "That guy is too smart for his own good. Plus I swear he's been nosing around Naruto ever since Iruka freaked out during the henge exam."

"You mean when Naruto henged into a six foot tall fox instead of a copy of Iruka?" asked Laira.

"That's the one." Nakomy and Laira finished off their first bowl as Naruto completed his ninth. Dropping cash on the table they made their way to a secluded section of the park. "Naruto, let's meet out by the cabin around noon, that should give us time to convince Kurenai to let us drop from the team and grab lunch. We'll get some training in so that next time around we can really blow them out of the water, ne?"

Naruto nodded, shoulders sunken. "This really sucks, you shouldn't have to quit your team just because I failed. You've worked as hard as I have for this, and what if they don't let you back on a team at all?"

Each of the Nannimayas took one of his hands and closed their eyes as blue chakra flowed into them from Naruto. Laira stepped back, revitalized. She softened the blow with a sad smile, but Naruto still felt the disappointment eating away at his friend of eight years. "In the end, we're only clones."

)Early next morning, before dawn(

"That's it!" Naruto exploded into action, unfortunately his covers had tangled his legs, crashing him into floor. "Owe." He pushed himself up to his feet, escaping from the self-made trap. "No time, no time!" Throwing on his orange jumpsuit without showering he threw himself out the window and took off running. The streets were still dark, only the bakeries open at this early hour. The gate guards gave him an unfriendly glare but let him pass. Slightly winded from the run he staggered up to cabin the three of them had built years back. It was still a rough thing but over the years they'd touched it up to a reasonable state. For all that it lacked plumbing and electricity it had a homey feeling that Naruto's apartment never managed to achieve. His fist pounded forcefully on the tower, repeatedly, until a bedraggled Laira opened the door.

"Naruto? What are you-"

Naruto eagerly bounced past her, tossing a kunai handle-first at the sleeping Nakomy. Danger sense forcing him awake Nakomy relaxed upon seeing the yellow-haired brat that spawned him. "Guys, I've got news. I know how you can stay on team thirteen!"

"Eh?" replied Nakomy, not yet fully awake.

"You know that fox henge I did before? Why don't I just do that again, and pretend I'm some sort of fox summons?"

The two Nannimayas stared at him. Then came the wave of questions. "For how long?" "How are we going to explain where we learned how to do a fox summons?" "Isn't it annoying to not have hands?" "What if you get caught?" "How are you going to become a ninja if you spend your time disguised as a fox?"

"Woah, ease up. It'll work out." Naruto gave a thumbs up. "Besides, I sorta like being a fox. Feels, I dunno, comfortable like." His two clones, eight years removed, gave him a curious stare. "Hey, think about it this way, what would have happened if I had gotten on a team and you hadn't? It's not like I'm just going to leave you here without chakra while I go off on some mission. It'll be better this way, and when you make Chuunin you can pick your own teams, right? Let's do this. Team 13 here I come!"

"Won't they file you as a missing nin?" asked Laira.

"I doubt it. I'm not even a real Genin. Besides, everyone in the village would be happier if I was gone." With that Naruto made a solid henge, transforming into a chest-high fox before walking out of the cabin. Laira and Nakomy winced at the fake smile he had shown them before stepping outside. They knew the pain that hid behind that mask all too well. Years of shared childhood memories of pain and hatred before they, at least, had escaped. Changing into durable black and crimson training clothes they followed him out, preparing themselves mentally for their first true day as Genin. With luck, Kurenai would not notice Naruto's henge. Their own had been worn so long on their chakra-born shapes that no evidence of their true forms remained. The illusion had become the reality.

"Hey Naruto," said Nakomy. "You can feel when the old man's orb is focused on you, right?"

"Ya, so long as I'm not distracted." Both Nannimayas faltered a step on hearing the fox talk. They knew he could do it, but it was still strange to hear his half-growling voice. Still stranger was to actually watch his fox-mouth as he did it.

Recovering from the foreign sounding voice Nakomy forced himself back on topic. "Make sure you don't change when he, or anyone else is watching. He may be nice to you, but it probably won't stop him from enforcing the three-man team rule." Laira punched him in the shoulder. "Three person team," he said, correcting himself. Naruto nodded back to him before chasing playfully after a squirrel. "Laira, you get the feeling this is going to go terribly wrong somehow?"

"You better hit yourself for good karma."

"That's ridiculous."

"You're ridiculous," she called back to him, racing to the gates, Naruto at her heels.

End chapter 1

Alright folks, how did I do? This is my first non Ranma-related fic, also my first non-crossover. Not 100% sure I plan on continuing it but personally I think it has some promise. Leave a review if you think I should expand this oneshot. If you want a bigger explanation of what Laira and Nakomy look like beyond the red hair well, it comes next chapter once I'm sure I'm keeping this story, ne?


	2. Chapter 2

This is, against my better judgment, now a crossover. Disclaimer: This fanfiction was inspired by Ranma ½ and Naruto.

Chapter 2: A New Arrival

Still out of sight of the gate, the trio's progress was interrupted by an errant lightning bolt from the clear blue sky. "Naruto!" the two were frozen at the sight of the four-foot tall fox crackling with energy. Shifting from white, to blue, to red, Naruto fell to his side, all his muscles seizing, as another bolt of of lightning shot out of him towards a nearby tree. Eyes involuntarily drawn to the tree, Laira, Nakomy, and a swiftly recovering Naruto bore witness to a most curious sight. The lightning took shape as a black-haired kitsune just in time to slam into the tree. Perhaps more surprising, as droplets fell atop the hapless fox spirit its fur changed from black to vibrant purple, body slimming slightly as it did so.

"Owe... where am I?"

The trio stared at each other before achieving a wordless agreement. Naruto edged forwards, still in fox form and roughly even in size with the newly arrived one-tailed kitsune. "You're right outside Konoha, in the Land of Fire."

"Ahh! A kitsune!" The kitsune scuttled backwards backwards before bowing its head the ground. "Please forgive me for disturbing your resting place, it was Pops that knocked me into the spring, I swear."

"Err... I forgive you?" Naruto said hesitantly, his naturally gruff fox voice making it sound less than comforting.

The purple-furred kitsune seemed to take it as a good sign nonetheless, raising its chin from the dirt. "Hey, does my voice sound funny to you?" asked the kitsune in a curious voice. Throwing itself upwards with its forelegs it balanced on two paws for all of three seconds before crashing backwards into the dirt. The trio sweatdropped. "Ahh! Why do I have paws! Wait, why the hell am I purple!"

"Your fur was black before, if that helps," said Laira.

"I can't believe it," the kitsune cried, paws covering its eyes. "I guess this means Pops actually did turn into a panda, and then the idiot turned me purple!"

"So you're saying that you weren't always a kitsune then?" asked Nakomy.

"Kitsune? Well, at least I'm not a panda..."

Laira approached the still half-hysterical creature cautiously. "Can you tell us your name?"

The kitsune puffed out its and arched its head proudly. "Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts."

Filtering out the strange title, Laira focused on one key piece of information. "Isn't that a boy's name?"

"Well ya, I am a boy after all. Are you challenging my manliness? I'll have you know that purple is all the rage in China."

"You don't sound like a guy," commented Nakomy.

"She doesn't smell like one either," added Naruto. Laira arched an eyebrow. "What? She doesn't, alright?"

"Well I am. So there. It's probably just this stupid fox voice that's making me sound funny. Ah, no offense to you kitsune-san."

"Call me Naruto."

"Naks."

"Laira."

Ranma's stomach growled. "I don't suppose you have something I could eat?" Ranma made her first attempt ever at puppy-dog eyes and a winning smile. Unfortunately it just made her look rabid.

The trio took a step back from her, even Naruto in fox-form was wary of the sight. "For the love of Ramen please stop smiling!" Naruto relaxed as the horrible display ended. Ranma was slightly peeved that the instinctual technique had apparently failed. "Hey Naks, we still have time before training starts, right?"

"If we're quick. Ramen again?"

"Of course, how could we possibly do otherwise on Ranma-cha-" Naruto was cut off by Ranma's threatening growl. "No chan then?" The growl stopped. "Anyways, Ranma I know you'll love Konoha. Ichiraku's Ramen is the best Ramen in the whole world!"

Ranma was craving something a bit more substantial but followed eagerly at the promise of free food.

Conversing quietly ahead of Ranma the trio was unaware that the giant fox's perked up ears caught every word perfectly.

"Do you think we should bring her to the Hokage?" asked Laira. "He might be able to get her back to normal."

"I bet we can do that ourselves, all we have to do is teach her how to use henge, right?" suggested Naruto.

"Not everyone's henges are solid like ours, Naruto," said Nakomy. "Besides, you always drop your henge before trying a new one. Are you sure you can even make hand-signs without hands?"

Naruto made several unsuccessful attempts before slamming his chakra-filled tail into the ground in frustration. "Well the Inuzuka dogs do it somehow. I'll figure it out eventually. After all, I'm way smarter than a dog could ever be."

"No comment," responded Laira.

'Henge?' thought Ranma. 'It sounds as if he used to be human too. Why did he get the cool spooky voice?'

Ranma's thoughts were derailed as a swarm of kunai whistled through the air just as the group exited the forest.

End Chapter 2.

Just a shorty this time. Establishing the cross and whatnot. I Promise (capital P) that if and when I write chapter 3 it will be at least 2-3 times longer than this. Feel free to call this chapter 1 and the previous chapter the prologue if that makes you feel better about the sudden cross. Also if any of you were for any reason having doubts, yes, Ranma just fell into the spring of drowned girl at Jusenkyo moments before magically shooting through Naruto, becoming altered by the chakra of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a Naruto and Ranma ½ inspired fanfiction.

Chapter 3: Tree Climbing

Shuriken and kunai slicing through the air, Naruto sped into an evasive pattern as he raced towards the attackers. Laira pulled forth two kunai, deflecting attacks heading towards Ranma as Nakomy did the same with his quarterstaff. Meanwhile, Ranma leapt into an uncontrolled spiral, launching herself twenty feet in the air. By the time she managed to right herself and land on her feet the fight was ended. "Hey," called Laira, "what do you two think you're doing?" Now identified as the gate guards, both were unmoving due to the threat of Naruto's teeth currently wrapping themselves around the downed one's neck.

"Kitsune's are kill on sight. What are they teaching you in the academy these days?" replied the one still standing.

"Well dammit, Ataru, you could at least give us a chance to explain before attacking," responded Laira.

"You know these fools?" said Ranma, raising the tension level considerably.

"Well we do go through this gate every single day..." said Nakomy. Naruto cautiously eased away from the man's throat, but no attack was forthcoming. "Anyways, these two are our summons. My sister has the lame purple one." Ranma tried not to sulk. "Now do you mind letting us through the gate? Preferably before the Anbu get here and cause trouble for all of us? I know you both hate paperwork."

They mulled it over. "They have to wear collars."

"Nuh-uh," said Ranma instantly. "No way am I wearing no stinkin' collar."

They brainstormed again before Ataru drew two items out of a storage seal. "How about these?" In one hand was a tri-fold pirate hat, complete with feathers. The other held a broad-brimmed witch's hat.

"Why exactly are you carrying those around?" asked Laira.

"Left overs from my wife's Halloween party."

"I call the pirate hat!" cried Ranma. Naruto grabbed it from the man's hand and began licking it. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Mine."

Ranma did her best to create a fox-version of the scowl. Grudgingly she walked forwards and let the man place the witch hat on her head, ears tucked inside to keep it in place. 'I bet I look ridiculous,' she thought.

"Alright, that should do it," said Ataru. "Good luck with Kurenai." Making a few quick goodbyes the four of them made their way into Konoha. Stares met them at every turn but the two ridiculous looking hats diffused tensions enough to allow them passage through the early morning crowd. Laira went into Ichiraku's Ramen ahead of them.

"Hello Ayame."

"Hello there, Laira."

"Don't freak out, but my brother and two kitsune are a few steps behind me." Ayame wondered if her ears were working. It was still early after all. Her heart skipped a beat as the two four-foot tall foxes walked in the door behind Nakomy. "You're freaking out, aren't you."

"Ah... no, of course not. Always glad to have customers."

"One beef bowl for me," said Laira, starting them off.

"Same," said Nakomy.

"Four pork and four chicken," said Naruto in a deep voice, nearly shattering Ayame's resolve. It was only as she listened to Ranma's husky but feminine voice emanating from the purple-furred witch-hat wearing kitsune that she began to grow a bit comfortable with the situation. "Ah, do you have shrimp?"

"Yes," replied Ayame, "but we have to import them so they're a bit expensive."

"Oh." Ranma wondered how far her new companion's generosity would go once they found out how much she ate. At least Naruto was a big eater too. "Just three beef and three chicken bowls then." Nakomy slapped a hand to his face as he sat at the counter next to Laira. "She eats nearly as much as Naruto. We're going to run out of money soon now that Naruto won't be around to get money from the Hokage."

"It will be fine once we start doing missions. With the four of us plus Shikamaru we'll blow right through them in no time." Laira punctuated her statement with a raised fist.

"Four of us? We never actually asked her if she wanted to join with us." Nakomy replied.

"Well then let's just ask her now." Laira turned around towards Ranma who was currently trying to get a look at her tail. "Ranma?" The spinning stopped. "Do you want to team up with us? We're ninja and if you help us out we'll share the money from missions with you."

"Ninja? I dunno... ninja are sort of lame." Laira's eye twitched. "But I guess if you really need me I can help out a bit." Laira left it as an argument for another day as Ayame came out of the kitchen toting the sixteen ramen bowls on a tray.

Sliding fourteen of them onto the floor in front of the eager kitsunes Ayame muttered, "Two extra pairs of chopsticks, what was I thinking."

"Speed up or we're going to be late," announced Nakomy. Ranma stared in wonder as Naruto's already rapid pace sped up even further. Not to be outdone, Ranma poured on the speed herself, quickly getting the hang of her snout and long tongue. From there it was a race to training ground 19. They were met by the furious red-eyed glare of Kurenai Yuhi and the lounging Shikamaru.

"You're late."

"Sorry Kurenai-sensei," said Laira. "Our summons were hungry so we had to stop at Ichiraku's Ramen."

Kurenai silently cursed herself for not noticing the them before in her annoyance, especially the purple one. "Are those kitsune?" she said slowly.

"Totally," replied Naruto.

"Where could you have possibly learned that summon?" Kurenai asked. At this point Shikamaru's lead-thick apathy was starting to show cracks.

"Clan secret," replied Nakomy quickly. "You know how it is. Hush hush and all that."

"I thought you two were orphans," stated Shikamaru.

"We found the scroll they left us a few weeks ago, it was in a hidden compartment of the chest they left us."

Kurenai began to wonder if these foreign born Nannimayas had been checked out to the degree they should have been. Subtly trying to dispel a henge on the purple kitsune her chakra met no resistance. It seemed that was indeed the creature's true form. "Do they have names?"

Naruto started to blurt out his own name but was thankfully interrupted interrupted. "Call me Ranma, Kurenai-sensei."

Suddenly Naruto came up with a brilliant idea. "The name's Uberdeath."

"Uberdeath? You're killing me here," said Nakomy. "My summon's name is Flare." Bending slightly to whisper in Naruto's ear he said, "You'll thank me for it later."

"Alright then..." said Kurenai. "Well in that case maybe they can join us for a chakra control lesson." Focusing chakra into her feet she slowly walked up the tree that Shikamaru had recently vacated. Perpendicular to the ground she turned to face them before walking back down. "By focusing chakra below your feet in the proper amount you can stick to surfaces. This is also useful in obtaining a good grip on the ground, potentially allowing you greater speed when running and more ability to turn." Kurenai flung a kunai half way up the tree, embedding it in the trunk. If you can all make it to that mark by noon I'll sign you up for your very first D mission!" 'Probably best not to tell them that after noon the only D missions left are insanely boring or involve Tora the Cat,' thought Kurenai.

"Alright, let's do this!" shouted Naruto, now known as Flare. Flooding chakra to the bottoms of his paws he was promptly sucked six inches into the ground. "Ahhh! The ground is eating me!" Shikamaru was struck by an odd sense of familiarity with the embarrassing display.

"Kurenai-sensei," said Ranma, "can you explain what chakra is? I normally use ki."

Kurenai covered her eyes with her hand. "Shikamaru, you're in charge. I'll be back in five hours."

)Five hours later(

"Stupid chakra," said Ranma. Her witch hat had long since been discarded in order to ease her attempts at meditation. 'Five hours and I've only managed to make a drop of the stuff.' Her eyes snapped open again as Naruto thudded to the ground. An instant later the chakra-filled menace was at it again, racing up the tree only to fall a few feet shy of the kunai once more. Shikamaru had achieved the mark two hours ago and had immediately after settled into the grass for a nap. Laira was only a little slower, followed by Nakomy an hour later. They had stopped as well in order to conserve their chakra, but Ranma had noticed them continuing the technique at lower levels against the grass.

Kurenai was aware of their progress or lack thereof, having observed them from hiding for the past several hours. Her meeting with the Hokage had only raised more questions.

)Flashback(

"The Nannimayas, you say?" Sarutobi took a long draw on his pipe. "I've never heard of anyone summoning a kitsune, but I suppose anything is possible for the right price."

"They weren't born in Konoha, and to learn such a thing at their age, aren't you worried they might be spies?"

"Hmm. Ebisu!" he called. "Bring me the files on the Nannimaya orphans."

"Right away Hokage-sama." Kurenai endured a few awkward minutes alone in the Hokage's office before Ebisu returned with the files.

"Strange..." said Sarutobi slowly. "Ebisu, who was in charge of completing their authentication? There's practically nothing here."

"I believe it was Eneri, Hokage-sama. He was executed for taking bribes from the Hidden Mist Village about eight years ago. It's possible the file was just lost in the shuffle when Yagami took over his office."

"Hmm. For now let's just consider this an innocent mistake," said Sarutobi. "That said, keep an eye on them, Kurenai. That will be all."

)Back at the training ground.(

Kurenai rejoined her squad. "Alright, time for the test, everyone show me what you can do." Ranma grimaced but walked over to the others, tail dragging across the ground. With little effort Shikamaru ran up the trunk to the embedded kunai fifty feet up before flipping off to the ground. Laira and Nakomy followed from opposites sides, making it about sixty feet up before faltering in their chakra control. Naruto focused himself before racing up the tree at high speeds. Just before his chakra flared and one paw cracked the bark to toss him off his nose touched the kunai. "Good enough," said Kurenai, shrugging. Ranma merely stared upwards at the tree. "Ranma? You aren't going to give it a try?" Ranma took a step back and focused ki into her hind legs. In a lightning fast leap she vaulted into the air, grabbing the kunai handle with her teeth before ripping it out of the wood as she rebounded off the trunk. Landing at the feet of the surprised Kurenai she dropped the saliva-slicked kunai to the ground in front of her.

"Ki is better anyways," stated Ranma haughtily.

'Maybe I should pawn her off to Maito Gai for a week,' thought Kurenai. "Not bad, girl." Ranma started to growl, Kurenai reflexively drawing a kunai in response.

"Ah, Kurenai-sensei," said Laira in her ear. "Ranma thinks she's a guy, it's probably best not to challenge her about it."

"But, she's purple."

"We know."

'It's going to be an interesting year,' Kurenai thought to herself.

End chapter 3

Wow. Nearly finished this before noon and I only woke up a few hours ago. Credit goes to my spotty internet today for keeping me from distractions. If I manage to write another chapter today it means that my internet provider is still out to get me.

By the way, everyone believe it's more or less fair to put the average Chuunin's jumping power at 30 ft vertical? Mid-level Genin at say... 10-15? Horizontal would of course be farther.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is a Naruto and Ranma ½ inspired fanfiction.

Chapter 4: First Mission

"Alright everyone," said Kurenai, "I think you're ready for your first mission." She raised an eyebrow as the hats were placed back on the kitsunes' heads. "What's up with the funny hats?"

Ranma lowered her head in shame. "Don't feel down, Ranma," consoled Laira. "The hat doesn't look that bad on you." Laira massaged Ranma's neck as she turned back to Kurenai. "It was the gate guard's idea. He said it would help keep people from attacking them."

"Oh." 'I suppose that sort of makes sense,' thought Kurenai. "Well you can take them off now, I filed a 'do not kill' order with the ANBU for both of them."

"I'm keeping mine," said Naruto, pirate had slightly tilted over his eyes. Laira rolled her eyes and knocked it off his head with a kunai before lifting the pointed witch hat off of Ranma.

"I wish I had hands," sighed Ranma, thankfully out of hearing of Kurenai. Shikamaru, however, blinked at the statement.

"Tails are better anyways," said Naruto, twirling the torn pirate hat on his bushy red tail. Rather than the shimmering purple of Ranma's fur, his was a soft orange red that darkened to crimson and finally black at the tips. Watching the surprising dexterity of his tail Ranma couldn't resist trying to learn to do the same. With cautious movements she guided her occasionally rebellious tail around Nakomy's fallen quarterstaff. The moderately heavy object resisted her efforts until she managed to direct some ki into the unfamiliar appendage.

"Sweet," said Ranma.

"Ranma-san," said Shikamaru, "I've noticed you only have one tail, do you mind telling me how old you are?"

"Sixteen last Friday," replied Ranma.

"Hey, Nara," said Laira, "let's get moving, Kurenai's getting ahead of us."

Shikamaru followed silently, wondering if it was worth the trouble to uncover the secret the four were hiding. 'Trouble for another day,' he decided.

)In the Hokage's Office(

"Well, if it isn't the kitsunes I've heard so much about this morning. What can I do for you all?" said the Hokage.

"We're here for my team's first mission, Hokage-sama," said Kurenai.  
>"Hmm..." Sarutobi pulled forth a still warm bag of dango from his desk. Offering a couple to the kitsunes they eagerly devoured them.<p>

"Any chance you have steak in there too?" asked Ranma hopefully.

"Alas, no, but I think I may have just the mission for you." Shikamaru had overheard a number of horror stories from various ninja over the dreaded chores that comprised D-rank missions. He couldn't help but feel the Hokage looked a little bit too happy. "Ranma and Flare, was it not? How does hunting alligators sound?"

"Alligators beware, Flare is here!" yelled Naruto. Ranma just looked queasy. 'Does he expect me to eat them? Maybe cooked but there's no way I'm biting something still alive and kicking.' Ranma thought over what Laira had told her on the way over. Would they really dissect her if they knew she used to be human? It made a sick sort of sense, really. People had always chased her for things her father had done, why would this be any different? Only the scale of the screw-up had changed. Besides, if they were telling the truth then all she had to do was improve her chakra and she could henge back into a human. Still, the talk of hand signs did worry her, but Ranma Saotome never loses!

Kurenai looked over the mission specifications. "Oh, I think this will be perfect. Come on crew, we're off to the sewers!"

"Sewers?" asked Laira, hoping she'd misheard her new sensei.

"Where did you think we were going?" Kurenai dragged Nara out by the collar and the rest of the crew reluctantly followed.

The manhole cover lifted to release an unpleasant odor, wrinkling Ranma's delicate nose as she turned her head away in disgust. Naruto, heedless of smell of danger immediately leapt in headfirst to land spluttering in the muck below. Nakomy, Laira, and Shikamaru soon followed, descending on the ladder to land on the stone pathway on the side of the sewer. "You know," said Ranma, "I think I may have been wrong about this whole ninja-ing business."

"Nonsense," said Kurenai, "it just takes practice!" And with that she was shoved into the waiting sewer.

"Eeep!" Drawing on her ki she lowered her weight to a tenth of what it normally was as her paws scuttled along the surface of the grimy water, never going more than a few inches deep as she raced for the walkway. Kurenai jumped down behind her, a small ripple ebbing out from where she landed gracefully on the water's surface. Leaving off trying to shake her paws clean, Ranma gaped at the sight. "Hey, how'dja do that?"

"I was about to ask you the same question," responded Kurenai. "This is, simply enough, called water walking. Done in roughly the reverse manner as tree walking, a skilled user can even walk on a stormy sea. But what you did was something different, no?" Kurenai's red eyes seemed to glow in the darkness and Ranma shivered, warding of memories.

"I lowered my weight with ki," she said, desperate to have those eyes stop their stare. Distracted as she was she did not notice at first the greater ease with which she had performed the trick.

"Hn." Kurenai's foot twitched away from the strike of an alligator, completely unconcerned. "Well then, best you lot get on with it. They only want you to kill and retrieve ten of them so get on with it."

"Aren't you going to help, Kurenai-sensei?" asked Laira.

"Now where would the fun be in that? Besides, you're supposed to screw up your first mission. Just do me a favor and don't loose a leg, it's an awful lot of paperwork." Ranma once again wondered if she hadn't made the wrong choice in trusting these kids.

"Onwards!" yelled Naruto upon seeing the raised eyes of the alligator in the light of the still open manhole. Ranma was treated to a spectacular and messy show as her fellow kitsune wrestled the aquatic creature as Laira skillfully slipped shuriken into the beast's hide, miraculously missing Naruto every time. Not one to miss out on the fun, Nakomy joined the fray. Balancing above the water on his quarterstaff he repeatedly kicked the alligator in the snout. It finally ended as Shikamaru walked up the wall to just below the open manhole. Yelling "Kagemane no Jutsu" the alligator abruptly ceased its fight, allowing a kunai thrown by Laira to slide in at the base of its neck.

A scent permeated her senses, working through the stench of the sewer until finally that iron-tinged smell reached her conscious mind. Blood. Ranma realized she'd unconsciously licked her lips and took a nervous step back from the animal's still bleeding corpse. Grins adorned the faces of her companions, even Kurenai and the normally frowning Shikamaru. Naruto, scratched and painted black by the water even went so far as to pose on top of what he deemed "his" kill. This place, this body, this dark sewer and Kurenai's red eyes so reminiscent of the pit her father had thrown her into as a child, it was all feeling a bit too real. Blood and grime spotted her fur from the violent battle, despite never leaving the sidelines. She stared at the ladder and fought the urge to scream. No hands to climb and the passage to freedom and safety the manhole represented to small for her to jump through it easily. Kurenai met eyes with each of the group in turn, granting them a smile of approval. She turned to Ranma last and under that glowing red gaze Ranma could not hide her shaking. "I have to go," she whispered, only Kurenai catching her words over the premature celebration of team 13. Ranma jumped towards the top of the ladder even as she lowered her weight with a massive expenditure of ki. Catching the bars awkwardly with her paws as her tail waved for balance she propelled herself rapidly out of the sewer, flying six feet into the air. The lioness-sized blood and muck covered kitsune erupting from below to land on the street caused a number of citizens to run in terror. Ranma barely noticed. The scent of fresh water drew her in like nectar as she walked in a daze.

How was any of this even possible? She'd seen a number of strange things during the ten year training trip, heck, with her ki she could even do a number of things many people would call impossible. But this? She had shielded herself from the sheer impossibility of her being here, in this Land of Fire where no one had even heard of Japan, through a combination of denial and the habit of thinking of strange or threatening things as just one more adventure. The tricks she had seen performed were amazing, and yet it sounded as if they were only the tip of the anthill. Ninja, everywhere, and all trained to a degree that in the modern world was all but impossible. Lightning had struck the pool she'd fallen into at Jusenkyo, just as she had fallen in. Was she dead then? Reincarnated somehow? Or had she truly been transported here, to this land of lethal ninjas, robbed of her humanity and, she had to admit to herself, if no one else, her manhood. She needed time to think.

Eyes unseeing, she walked to the edge of the hot spring. Bathers fled from the pool in haste, the few shinobi also frequenting the pool choosing what they would later term a strategic retreat in order to grab their full arsenal of weapons. Clouded eyes closing to the world, Ranma dove into the steaming pool, purple darkening to black in an instant. It would be several minutes before he decided to surface.

)Kakashi Land(

"I never knew there was so many Sasuke fangirls. And every single one of them wants to kill me!" Kakashi ran a hand through his silver-gray hair, sighing. "It's not as if I really even did anything. The council threw him on Asuma's team after one fool hurt himself bungee-jumping off the nose of the Hokage monument. For that matter, even pinky's doing fine. From what I've seen she's training harder than ever and will be sure to pass in six months. Her stated goal is to kill Naruto Uzumaki, but still, she's definitely dedicated after freezing up after Naruto sucker-punched Sasuke." Kakashi turned to his companion. "Jiraiya-sensei, how do you deal with the pressure?"

"I just remember the mission, Kakashi, I just remember the mission." Jiraiya raised his newest release of Icha Icha Paradise, caressing the orange cover softly before opening the cover. Signing it with a flourish using a pen carved in the shape of a succubus he closed the book once more and handed it to Kakashi. Their eyes met, and both gave a brief nod to the other, pervert acknowledging pervert in a silent gesture of support.

End Chapter 4:

Well then. Might have to change this back to drama. Knew I had that tag on there for a reason. There will still be a far amount of comedy, to be sure, but I didn't want to go any farther than this without reestablishing some of the firmness that existed in chapter one. Fluff is nice but it has its place, especially considering the plot line I have for this story. It will get lighter for a few chapters but it will get far darker by the end.

One little thing. Please, no one bug me about mistakes from canon. Frankly I've only made it to episode fifteen of Naruto, so most of my knowledge comes from reading about 80,000 pages of Naruto fanfiction and a judicious use of Wikipedia. Nearly all of that fanfiction stops at the Chuunin exam, so if there's some rule or another, or some plot line that wasn't revealed until after the exam, don't expect it to necessarily be here. Frankly, I intend to do a number of things in this story that no one, to my knowledge, have done before. What mistakes I make with regard to canon are likely intentional, and in most other cases I probably will not care. So if you decide to criticize this story, then do so by all means, but please limit it to grammar, continuity errors, Mary Sues, etc. Just remember, this is an AU, and just wait 'til you see what the third and final cross is going to be. Wrin. Do me a favor and don't tell them. One more thing – this is not a training fic. I've seen far too many of them. There will not be 300 pages of them learning jutsus, that, at least, I can promise you.


End file.
